


Two Surprises

by Manetherendrelle (EndlessGloaming)



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Book 14: A Memory of Light, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessGloaming/pseuds/Manetherendrelle
Summary: A slightly different take on Rand finding out he's going to be a father.On my first read through, I imagined scenes I expected would come. I kept expecting Rand to find out Elayne was pregnant, but when they were both going to be at the Field of Merrilor, he just had to. I was a little disappointed his actually learning of her pregnancy happened off screen. Consider this one of those nearby alternate universes, not so unlikely, not that different.
Relationships: Rand al'Thor/Elayne Trakand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Two Surprises

Elayne had suspected from the bond that Rand would already be somewhere in the Field of Merrilor when she arrived, but she hadn't expected him to be _right there_ when the gateway opened, less than a dozen paces away. He was beautiful as ever, with an added gravity that felt like great age and wisdom. He was gesturing to someone as he spoke to them, other arm behind his back. His head spun toward Elayne. He would have sensed her proximity just as she had sensed his.

Rand's eyes took Elayne in, stopping at her belly and going wide. Walking through the gateway, Elayne felt a surge of shock and wonder through the bond, but Rand composed his face and calmly said, "May I speak with you in private, Your Majesty?"

If he was going to play it formal in front of others, so would she. "Of course, Lord Dragon."

He led them to a nearby tent, Aiel and Queen's Guard surrounding them. He kept his eyes forward and Elayne could practically feel him _not_ looking at her. Rand and Elayne both gestured for all the guards to remain outside as they entered the tent.

As soon as the tent flap shut, Rand turned toward her. His eyes fixed on her belly. For several long moments, it seemed like he was about to say something, lips parted, but no words came out.

"Min didn't tell you, then?"

His eyes met hers. "Min knew?"

Elayne nodded. "She had a viewing. The...day they were conceived."

"They?"

"Twins." She smiled, rubbing her belly.

He stepped close to her, not quite touching, as if seeking permission. In reply, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he gratefully pulled her close, stroking her hair, pulling her into a kiss. It felt like an age since she'd seen him, and she tried to put all of that time missing him into the kiss. By the intensity she felt returned, it seemed he was trying to do the same.

She enjoyed the kiss - Light, did she - but something was just slightly off. His arm around her back, the one that wasn't holding her head, felt wrong somehow. Usually he stroked his fingertips along her side when he held her, but he wasn't now. It didn't matter, and she lost herself with him again.

With palpable reluctance, he pulled away from the kiss. "I suppose it would be foolish for either of us to fault the other for not visiting, but...Light, all these months I didn't know you were with child."

"Slightly more foolish for you to complain. You would have been hard to find. I was right in the Caemlyn palace."

"Surrounded by guards and working to claim your throne, emphatic that you could not be seen as my puppet."

She sighed. "Yes, it's foolish for either of us to complain."

"All the same...." He trailed off, turning slightly so he could put his hand on her belly. "I'm going to be a father." The babes kicked. She'd like to think it was in response to their father, whether it was or not. Rand started, then his face spread into a broad smile, glowing with joy. "I'd like for Tam to be around to help raise them, if you're both willing. I'm glad for how he raised me, and I'm sure he'll be happy to spend time with his grandchildren."

She ran her hand down his arm, resting her hand atop his, then looked back to his face. "Yes, children should have their father around to help raise them."

He slumped ever so slightly. "Elayne, you know--"

"Yes, I do know what the prophesies say, but it's still not a sure thing you'll die. And right now, I want you - both of us - to think about a future where you're around to help raise these children."

She felt an ache through the bond, and again he almost spoke but said nothing.

She spoke gently, reluctantly. "As much as I'd like to stay here with you, like this, we are both needed outside."

Rand's expression fell, and sadness came through the bond, quickly replaced by acceptance. It was wonderful to be able to feel his emotions in so much detail. "This evening?" he asked.

At her nod, he turned back toward the tent flap, pulling away from her. Only then did she see--

"Rand, your hand!" Her hands went to cover her mouth, and horror filled her. "What happened?"

He looked down to the stump where his left hand had been. "Semirhage."

Elayne blinked rapidly. Without her conscious decision to do so, she reached for his forearm, clasping it. She wasn't sure what she intended to do, but she held on.

"Elayne, I'm all right. It's been months. I've adapted."

She half-laughed, half-sobbed. "I suppose it's foolish of me to be more upset over it than you are."

He reached up to stroke her cheek with his other hand - no, his _remaining_ hand. "I'm touched by your concern, but really, I'm fine."

By what she felt through the bond, she knew it was true. When the gateway had opened, that faintly glowing peacefulness she'd felt from him for over a month became so close and intense, she could have stayed warm without a cloak. The glow hadn't wavered, and behind it was something vast and tranquil. No sense of loss, just determination.

_A blight on anyone who can't wait a few more seconds for us_. She pulled Rand into another embrace, stroking his hair, and leaned against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, nuzzling into her hair. With her eyes closed, all she could see was those veins of gold gleaming at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I didn't write this whole scene down when I first thought of it; some of it was reconstructed during my second read, and I'm afraid it was influenced by the way the scene in the book played out. Still, I want more time of these two being cute together and Rand contemplating becoming a father.


End file.
